


Wintersend Surprises

by mirelia853



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Annoying Family, F/M, Wintersend Festival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirelia853/pseuds/mirelia853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luca Trevelyan arranges a surprise for Cullen for Wintersend - not realising she has her own surprise awaiting her. A story about family relationships... Fluff short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wintersend Surprises

_‘From Skyhold_

_Dear Miss Rutherford,_

_Before I go into any detail, I should explain who I am. My name is Luca Trevelyan, also known as the ‘Herald of Andraste’ and a -’_

Luca paused, not sure how to describe herself to Cullen’s sister. Luca liked the Commander but she was not sure if he felt the same way, despite Leliana’s teasing and Josephine’s giggles. Around Cullen things were… awkward to say the least. Sat at her desk, she chewed at her pen before continuing the letter she said she would write to Cullen’s sister, Mia.

_‘- colleague of your brother Cullen Rutherford, the Commander of the Inquisition.’_

_‘You probably know some of the details of the Inquisition from your brother but suffice it to say that it is our first year at our new home of Skyhold in the Frostback Mountains and we have decided to hold a Wintersend Festival.’_

It was Josephine’s idea of course. She had pulled Luca into her office earlier in the day, and Josie had excitedly suggested they have the festival as a way to keep morale up during the long winter months. Sometimes Sera’s pranks by themselves just wouldn’t cut it. And that was when Luca had come up with the idea of inviting Cullen’s sister or even all his siblings, although she’d only seen the name of one of them. So here she was, doing her best not to get blotches on the parchment and trying to be careful what she said to someone she had never met. Not for the first time, Luca wished she had let Josie write the letter instead, in her precise yet friendly tone. 

_‘We would love it if you and the rest of your siblings could come as I know it has been a long time since you and Cullen have seen each other. It would be better if you could keep this a secret between us. One of my colleagues has told me we have some Scout’s in your area that would be willing to escort you back to Skyhold. If you let us know you can come, Leliana will sort the details out for you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Luca Trevelyan, Inquisitor.’_

Sealing the letter, she delivered the missive to Leliana to be delivered as soon as she could.

+=+=+

_BANG! BANG !BANG!_

“Maker’s breath, what is wrong with these people!” Mia swore as she jumped out of bed and rushed to pull some boots on to cover her bare feet. 

The door banged again as she rushed downstairs to answer the door. “I’m coming!”. Opening the door, she saw one of the Mayor’s guards stood there. “Yes?”

“Mia, this arrived with the Mayor today. Delivered from Skyhold by raven, would you believe?” He sounded impressed and she snatched the folded parchment out of his hand, thinking it must be some bad news about Cullen. The look of fear in her eyes was replaced by one of shock as she read the missive. 

Looking up, she gasped, “Brandon, does your sister Belle still make dresses?”

Brandon gave her a quizzical stare. “I believe so. Why?”

“I’ve a new dress to have made. I’ve been invited to Skyhold for Wintersend.” Mia could not keep her excitement out of her voice. “Oh and I’ve a letter to write. If you’ve still got that raven, I’d like to send a message on it’s return journey.” 

The guard nodded. “Fair enough. It’ll need a few more hours to recover I think. Drop it by when you’ve wrote it.”

Mia grinned and kissed Brandon on the cheek before pinning her long blond curls up and running off to see Belle, the letter tucked into her apron. Though the rumour that Mia would be going to see her brother at the Inquisition stronghold would be rife by suppertime, she wasn’t stupid enough to say just who had invited her. 

+=+=+

_Three days before Wintersend_

“So, Curly, you looking forward to Skyhold’s first Wintersend festival?”

Standing in front of the large open fire in the Great Hall, Cullen rubbed his cold hands over his face at Varric’s nickname for him. Once the dwarf found a nickname, it seemed to stick. The only person he didn’t have a nickname for was Luca. 

“Erm, yes.. I think it will be interesting.”

The last time Cullen had been part of a Wintersend festival was the year before he’d joined the Templars. Life had seemed so much simpler then – no being a Templar or dealing with a mountain of paperwork. Instead, they danced and ate til they were giddy – or his siblings did anyhow. Cullen had watched from the sidelines and turned down requests to dance from local village girls – not so different when they’d been at the Winter Palace. He’d only wished he had the courage to ask Luca to dance, like Josie had told him to.

Varric chuckled, “Interesting? Well, you could say that. I believe we have a few important visitors joining us. You might even know one or two.” Cullen blinked in surprise before Varric continued, “Well, I better go help Sparkler lose his money. Later Curly.”

Opening then closing his mouth, Cullen watched Varric strut off. He had no idea of what the man was talking about and realised that like Cassandra, he found the dwarf in turns both baffling and infuriating.

+=+=+

A week prior to Wintersend, a trip had been suggested to the Exalted Plains. Luca had felt she owed Keeper Hawen the three great bear furs before they left the area. It would certainly help keep the clan warmer on their journey. Unfortunately, they had run into more groups of Freemen of the Dales than they had expected and had emerged with more bruises than they would have expected. 

“I thought we got rid of those blasted Freemen, Inquisitor.” Dorian said as they walked back to Skyhold, an edge to his voice. 

“I think we have now, Dorian.” Though she was worn out, Luca smiled at the mage as they carried on walking. However Varric caught her attention. 

“Nevermind Inquisitor, we have a Wintersend Festival to attend and I intend to drink that man of yours, Curly, under the table.”

Luca could feel the tinge of a blush on her cheeks as she said, “Varric!” A warning tone to her voice. “He’s not ‘my man’ as you put it. Besides I think you should try to drink Iron Bull under the table. That would be fun to watch.” The group, including Blackwall, continued to banter until they got into the courtyard. Handing over the horses to Master Dennet’s stablehands, Luca saw a young woman she had not seen before, with wispy blond hair. She swore she had never seen her before and yet… there was something familiar about the woman who looked quite lost. 

“Inquisitor!” Luca heard Josephine’s voice from close by. “Come and meet Cullen’s sister.” Josephine stood close to the young woman and beckoned her over. 

“Of course! I thought you looked a little like our Commander.”

“But much prettier of course! “Josephine purred delightedly. “The Commander is on his way. We told him you wanted to see him, Inquisitor, so he would rush out of his office, taking those steps two at a time.”

 _Maker’s breath, the woman was impossible_ , thought Luca. “Had he known who was really here, he’d be jumping over his desk to see you instead. I’m delighted to meet you at last, Mia.” Luca smiled and held her hand out to Mia, who hesitated, before shaking her hand and giving her a slight curtsey.

“I have to say I was surprised to receive a letter from you. I thought there was a problem with Cullen – or he wasn’t behaving himself.” Despite the nerves, she recognised the smirk the young woman gave her. 

“No he behaves himself quite admirable as –“ Josie’s voice was thankfully cut off before she could continue. 

“Inquisitor. You wanted to see me?” Cullen’s voice boomed across to where she stood.

Leliana had suddenly appeared from the side of one of the stalls and put her arm though his. “Commander, you have a guest.” Her hand flattened in Mia’s direction and Luca put her arm on her new acquaintance to point the siblings towards each other.

Mia gasped and Cullen’s eyes widened and he barely had time to unfold his arms before Mia dropped her belongings and almost vaulted into his arms. 

“Cullen! It’s been so long!” 

“Mimi! You’ve grown so much!” He picked his sister up and hugged her to him. Leliana, Josephine and Luca stood and watched the sight before them, Luca feeling the tears prick her eyes before turning to watch Josephine who had a single tear trickle down her face. Even Cassandra had a rare smile. 

“We did the right thing.” Luca murmured as she watched the two of them catch up. 

+=+=+

As Cullen took his sister into the Great Hall where food was being served to the guests, Luca heard the two of them talk. It seemed his other brother and sister had not been able to make the journey due to family or work commitments but Cullen was pleased Mia had arrived. 

“So it seems I have a lot to thank Josephine our Ambassador for.”

Before Mia could say a word, Luca said, “You do. She arranged all of this.” She looked at Mia and raised an eyebrow at her to keep her part in this quiet.

Right then a deep yet familiar male voice shouted across the hall. “I’m here to see Lady Luca Amethyst Lucille Trevelyan.”

Luca saw Cassandra’s hand reach for her sword and strangely she found herself mirroring the action. Her taller, older, handsome dark haired brother was stood, still in his riding gear with a smirk on his face that she would dearly love to wipe off with the sharp end of her blade. 

“Brother, how lovely to see you.” Luca put her hand in his as he swept to kiss the back of her hand she dropped her voice so only he could hear it. “You’re _not_ in the Winter Palace now, why are you using my full name!”

“Ah sister, you’ve grown so much, yet you change so little.” The mirth in his voice irritated her as it so often did. If he ruffled her hair, she’d remove his hand with her sword. As if sensing her friend’s annoyance, Cassandra drew closer, hand still on blade. 

“Inquisitor, may I help?” Cassandra ran her cold eyes over her brother and Luca tried hard to not grin. 

“Ah, Seeker Pentaghast, this is my older brother Nathaniel Lucius Benedict Trevelyan, heir to my father’s Bannorn within the Free Marches and a complete pain in the backside.” Luca smiled but left the last part of her insult hanging in the air.

“Enchanted, Seeker Pentaghast.” Nathaniel purred as he bowed low, having decided, Luca assumed, that kissing the hand of a sword-wielding Seeker was not a wise move. “I do hope my little sister has not been too much of a pest.”

Cassandra gave a surprised gasp. “Indeed, the Inquisitor has been anything of the sort. You should be very proud of your sister, Lord Trevelyan.” 

Realising how dark it was getting and knowing she and her brother could continue their banter all evening, she knew she would have to change into her evening gown for the start of the Festivities. “Cassandra, would you show my brother to his room. I assume either Josephine or Leliana would have arranged this as they invited him.”

As much as he got on her nerves she could not tell him to go. Indeed it was growing dark and the snow had already started to fall. And he was family after all, no matter how annoying he was. “Brother I will see you later.”, she said before walking off towards her quarters, greeting people as she went.

Cullen, having seen but not heard all the conversation, frowned. Mia grinned as she watched her brother, “So that’s the someone you’ve met is it? The Inquisitor? That’s a strong woman you’ve got a crush on.”

Cullen growled. “None of your business and it’s time we got changed for tonight. Let me show you to your room, Mia.”

+=+=+

Luca looked at the mask and ruffle laid out on her bed. Although it was standard practice to have a mask for a ball in Orlais, they were not at the Winter Palace now. Besides she wanted people to see her face. After all, some had come a great many miles to see her – even her brother, full of arrogance though he was. She was not close to her brother and wanted to ask him how the rest of her family were, though he seemed determined to annoy her. Stood in front of her full length mirror, she brushed down the dress with full frill and wondered if she should wear the formal suit they all wore to the Winter Palace instead. Making sure her hair and make-up had not fallen or smeared, she smiled at herself in the mirror, the nerves tingling in her stomach. 

Slipping her heeled boots on and putting her cape round her shoulders, she walked downstairs, lifting her skirt slightly. She could hear the music as she walked into the Great Hall, two guards stood either side of her door. As she walked through into the main part of the hall, she could hear hushed whispers around her. Clearing her voice, she said, “Happy Wintersend from the Inquisition. Have a great night all of you.” Raising a glass of wine she said, _“To the Inquisition!”_ This was repeated back to her by the crowd. “May the dancing begin!”

+=+=+

Mia watched her brother looking at the Inquisitor as they toasted Wintersend. He still had the same serious frowny look on his face from earlier and decided she didn’t want to spend all night with her brother and that grouchy look. “You _do_ know that man before was Luca’s brother?” 

“Hmm?” That got his attention, she thought. “And who told you that?” 

“That Orlesian woman with the red hair. She had invited him apparently – just like the Inquisitor had invited me.” Mia grinned as she told him the secret she had kept for so long.

“Hold on, you both told me Josephine had invited you!” Cullen blinked. 

“ _Nooo_ , you assumed Josephine had invited me and we didn’t tell you otherwise.”

Cullen rolled his eyes. “Women! Why can’t you just say what something is and be done with it?” 

“Because, Curly, that would be too easy. Are you not going to introduce me to this lovely lady?”

Recognising the voice behind him and the fact he was cornered by both Mia and Varric, he simply replied, “Varric this is my sister Mia. Mia this is Varric Tethras.”

“Resident storyteller and archer here at Skyhold. Would you care to dance?” Varric asked in his charming voice.

“Oh erm, yes why not. And you,” she turned to her brother as she stood up, “go and find the Inquisitor. I think the two of you need to talk.”

+=+=+

Luca pulled her cape round her shoulders and looked out over a moonlit Skyhold. The night had gone much better than she had ever expected. Her brother and Cassandra, despite their rough start, had got on very well. Luca had danced with a few people but… no-one she really wanted to. If she was honest, she had been wanting to spend time with Cullen ever since they’d met, yet he seemed determined to push her away. Frowning she sighed and watched the people dancing and laughing in the courtyard below, the music drifting over the battlements. 

“Luca?” Cullen stepped out of the shadows to stand next to her.

“Cullen, I didn’t know you were there. I thought you’d be with your sister or dancing with someone.” The tinge of bitterness for missing a dance at the Winter’s Palace, was there in her voice and she could hear it. Maker’s breath, she hoped he couldn’t hear it. 

Coming to stand next to her, he said,”No… Mia told me the truth – that you were the one to invite her to Skyhold and I wanted to thank you.”

Luca looked towards him, light shadowing his face. “Really? It was an idea I had when Josephine told me about the Wintersend Festival. I saw a letter on your desk from Mia not long after we moved to Skyhold and I thought after all the time you’d been away from each other, you should get to meet up again.” Luca had thought he might be annoyed with her for reading the letter. Instead, the low chuckle from his throat came as a revelation. She liked hearing his rare laugh. “You need to laugh more often. Varric is right, you’re too serious.”

He shook his head. “Not around you, I’m not.” Holding his hand out to her, Cullen said, “May I have this dance, my Lady?”

Luca felt her breath catch in her throat. “I thought you’d never ask.” Slipping her hand into his, she put her other hand on his shoulder and was pleasantly pleased as he led her into a dance, without stepping on her toes. 

“You really can dance? I thought you just didn’t want to dance with _me_ , Commander.” This time Luca had a smile on her face, her words humorous and not accusing. 

“This dance has been a long time coming, Luca. I owe you a dance from the Winter Palace at least.” He wouldn’t tell the Inquisitor that he’d asked Scout Harding to train him in how to dance privately, so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. No doubt that would come out at some point. Skyhold had a way of telling its secrets.

As the music ended, she stood on her tip toes and kisses his cool cheek. “Thank you for the dance, Cullen. I hope we can do that again sometime.”

His hand moved over her soft cheek before staring into her hazel eyes. “Oh we will. “ His blue eyes shone as his lips touched hers and for Luca, it seemed as if the floor of the battlements fell away. The kiss continued and that was when she heard it, yelling and cheering. Breaking the kiss, she glanced over the battlements, to see a group of people, including their siblings, wolf-whistling and yelling at the two of them. 

“Oh kill me now, please.” Luca put her head in her hands before she felt his hand on her elbow. 

“Come with me.” He whispered, leading her into his office. 

“But they’ll talk!”

Pulling her into the office, he smiled and pressed her against the door and simply replied, “Let them.”

+=+=+

Finally the evening dance drew to a close. The festival would continue with feasting and sparring over the next few days but the dance had been the main event. Leliana sat in front of a fire, her feet bare, trying to keep them warm. 

“Ah here you are Red, I thought I might find you warming yourself.” Varric pulled up a chair and joined the spymaster in front of the fire. 

“Did you have a good evening, Varric? I saw you dancing with Cullen’s sister earlier.” Leliana rarely danced but her sharp eyes took in a lot of what was happening around them. 

“I did. Let me guess, it was you who invited the siblings.” 

Leliana smirked. “I invited Nathaniel but it seems the Inquisitor invited Mia herself. That woman has the skills to make a good spymaster, were she not the Inquisitor.” She didn’t mention she had seen Nathaniel and Cassandra slip away to her bedroom together earlier on.

Varric chuckled. “It’s about Mia I wanted to ask you about. I think she likes Honnleath but she hasn’t found anything to keep her there. I thought either you or Josephine might talk to her. Perhaps she could work as an agent for one of you.”

“Hmm, an interesting proposition. Perhaps it might be an idea not to let Cullen know you talked to me about this though. He seems very protective of his sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote most of this from a tumblr request from someone who asked for a Warrior Trevelyan/Cullen fic - only Cullen's sister and Trevelyan's brother shoved their way into the story! I used a degree of poetic licence that Mia was single with no kids while Nathaniel was... well, himself. And its about time Cass had some random man sweep her off her feet...


End file.
